


Conversations with the Devil

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Violence, Written in Lucifer's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Lucifer takes a few moments to reflect and share his musings.





	Conversations with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT: There is a small reference to words spoken in episode 5:10, Abandon all hope.
> 
>  **Round:** #2 **Prompt:** # 24. There's this one little corner coffee shop... @ http://community.livejournal.com/wordsmeetwings/6362.html

“So what does the devil _do_ when he isn’t stirring the Apocalyptic pot you ask?” A small smirk pulls at the corners of Lucifer’s lips as he looks away thoughtfully, eyelids lowered to half closed slits as he thinks about it. 

“Well, there is this one little corner coffee shop I tend to frequent,” Satan shrugs a shoulder dismissively before wrinkling his nose up in distaste. “It was a memory of Nick’s I happen to catch a glimpse of before I burned out most of his brain as I took him for my vessel.” He says uncaringly with a roll of his eyes. 

“Humans are so easy to manipulate, all you have to do is find the right button to push,” a devious smile pulls at the corners of his lips, “and Nick was so pathetic with his grief.” A soft huff of laughter bubbles out of Lucifer as he thinks about it. “Ignorant little piece of dirt.” He mumbles softly. 

“It’s the very reason why I _know_ that Sam will say yes to me in Detroit. I know what buttons to push. Everyone has them, you just have to know what they are,” the devil raises a hand and taps his temple with an index finger before whispering conspiratively, “I’ve been paying attention.” An evil smirk tugs at the corner of his lips, though his eyes show his near boredom. “I’ve had nothing better to do for nearly a millennia now… just sit and watch, paying close attention to a bunch of ridiculous pieces of clay bumbling around the planet.” He rolls his eyes. 

“It’s tragic really, Sam and this undying love he has for Dean,” Satan shrugs a shoulder, “it is after all how I know Sam will say yes. I just have to put the pieces of the puzzle into play and then,” he sighs heavily, “it’s inevitable… although unfortunate, the way he will run to do this in order to save his brother and yet Dean on the other hand,” a soft bemused chuckle works out of the devil, “Dean will _run_ to say yes to Michael as soon as Sam says yes to me.” He shakes his head, “ _That’s_ older brother affection and gratitude for you.” 

“Sam risks it all, saying yes to the ‘ _big bad devil_ ,'" Lucifer mocks sarcastically, “in order to save his beloved brother and all Dean can do to repay him is run to Michael, the very angel who will try to murder his brother. It’s…” the devil’s eyes roll upward dramatically, “priceless.” 

“Sam should thank me really,” Lucifer confides frankly, “as emotional as he would be in the battle, his sword at Michael’s chest, his brother my brother’s vessel,” he scoffed, “he’s lucky he’ll have me there, because I won’t be fazed. This has been a long time coming between Michael and I, he tossed me out of Heaven because I loved God too much and now, I’m going to get my revenge for being forced to sit in the basement like some scolded dog.” He growls out, his anger causing nearby lights to flicker and flash. 

A soft smile suddenly graces Lucifer’s lips, “But, after I get my revenge, things around here will be a lot different and the first thing to go,” his features harden, “will be you people.” 

The Morning Star’s eyes slide to the side as the door of the restaurant in which he sits now opens, a malicious smirk pulling at his lips as he watches a scraggily haggard looking man walk in, hair greasy, clothes dirty and worn through, a ski cap on his head, hand in his jacket pocket, his blood shot eyes on the cash register. 

“I’m sorry; I’m a little invested in the outcome of this. We’ll chat more soon.” Lucifer says with a smirk and a wink as he pulls to his feet and walks over to the man, whispering something in his ear before walking out the door softly singing, “Oh Death…”

A moment later, the man pulls out a gun and begins shooting patrons randomly. 

*** ~Fini~ ***  



End file.
